A 'Force' out of Kansas
by Lara-Van
Summary: SW-SV crossover. Luke, Leia and the gang are being pursued by imperial forces. When they crash in Smallville, with Luke injured, Leia spots someone who looks a LOT like the brilliant Kryptonian scientist, Jor-El... Clois, Lexana, Han-Leia, Chluke
1. Rough Landing

**A Note From Lara: Okay, okay, I _know _I shouldn't be working on a brand new fic, what with all the ones I've already got in-progress, and one of them completely on hold because I've got writer's block for that particular storyline... But this idea occurred to me last night when I was daydreaming, and I just COULDN'T go another day without writing it down and posting it... **

**To all those out there who've read my other work, I promise you I'll get my other stories updated as soon as I can as well, but this just had to be posted ASAP.**

**Okay, so the premise, as you already read, is a Star Wars-Smallville Crossover. This is set in Smallville season five, late in the season. Set some time during Star Wars Episode IV. I've made two changes to the SW plotline, and one to the SV one. SW- Luke knows Leia is his sister, and has been training her in the rudiments of using the Force, and he knows who his father is... (cue Imperial March) SV- Lois is in love with Clark (not openly, and in denial, of course) by this point. **

**Now, I've never been really clear how it would feel to anyone using the Force; like what the mindset would be, would there be any physical sensations accompanying it, etc. So I'm just giving my interpretation of how I think it would feel. I might also stretch the limits of the capabilities of the Force. **

**I mean, you can't expect me to put Luke Skywalker in a story with Supes with _just_ the normal limits of the Force, plus a lightsaber, at his disposal. Sorry to those of you who believe that the standard Force would be enough to take on the Last Son of Krypton, but... no. Just... no. His only vulnerabilities are magic and kryptonite. Not the Force. I don't mean to offend any avid Star Wars fans with this. I love Star Wars, and I've seen every one of the movies at least six times each, but I'll be a Superman fan first and foremost, and to the end of time, so... yeah.**

**Now why are you still reading this? There's a story! Down there! (points)**

Luke Skywalker groaned and pushed his mop of sandy brown hair out of his piercing blue eyes. It had taken them hours, but they'd finally shaken the Imperial ships that had been tailing the Millennium Falcon for some time. Unfortunately, the Falcon had been badly damaged in a firefight, and even working together, he and his best friend Han Solo couldn't fix it.

Their star drive was still working- barely. They had enough power for maybe one quick trip in hyperspace. If there wasn't an inhabitable planet nearby, they were in serious trouble. If they didn't die of starvation in deep space, Imperial cruisers would find them again, and then...

Luke shuddered at the thought of what awaited him if he ever found himself in the Empire's clutches. Within reach of Darth Vader, the Emperor's right-hand man, an evil Sith Lord, sworn enemy of the Jedi... his father...

He shook off the memory of their last clash with the empire's forces. It wasn't worth dwelling on.

The two droids, R2D2 and C3P0 were currently in one of the ship's storage bays, fiddling with the wiring that ran through the so-called 'smuggler pits'. There wasn't much chance they'd be able to fix whatever was wrong, but they might be able to cobble together some kind of patch for the system.

"Hey, Han, can you pull up the charts on where exactly we are?" he called to his friend in the cockpit. "Sure kid," the handsome smuggler yelled back. Han's copilot, a wookie named Chewbacca, punched a few switches on the Falcon's main control panel. A map of the local star systems came up on the screen. Little tags indicated inhabited planets.

There was a very long silence. Even Luke, with all the patience he had learned from Yoda, his Master, finally grew tired of waiting. "Well, is there anywhere we can land for repairs?" he asked finally.

Han sighed. "Hate to disappoint you, kid, but this is one of the very few places in the galaxy I've really never spent a lot of time in. I know basically zilch about any of these systems." Luke groaned again.

"Maybe Leia knows something," he muttered, disheartened. "Leia? Do you know anything about these systems?" he called to his twin sister.

Princess Leia, formerly of Alderon, emerged from somewhere in the back of the star ship. Her dark hair was bound up in two tight buns at each side of her head, her preferred hairstyle. Her loose white robes flowed around her as she stepped forward to give the charts a cursory glance.

"Actually, I do have a little knowledge about this area." She pointed at several little planetoids in the Andromeda system. "These three are Empire-controlled. Loyal to a fault. Bad idea to land there. Now here, this little system here, the Sol system... we might try there. Two inhabited planets. Well, only technically two. This planet, Mars, is _formerly_ inhabited. The Martians went extinct some years ago."

Leia looked closer at the chart. "But the next planet in, closer to the system's star, called Earth, is a charming place or so I've heard. The primary sentient species is blissfully unaware of other intelligent life in the universe, completely uninvolved in our struggle with the Empire. These people call themselves 'humans'. They bear a very close resemblance to us, except for being slightly shorter, as a species. We should be able to mingle well enough until we find a way to get the Falcon repaired."

Luke caught Han's admiring look as they took in Leia's extensive knowledge of an obscure system. He'd suspected for some time that there was more between his friend and his twin than just friendly adversity. It was interesting to watch the bickering and banter. Every time they got near each other, especially lately, there was a faint... shiver... in the Force. Though it rarely lasted more than a second after they entered each other's presence, it intrigued him.

"Well then," Han said. "Earth it is. Strap in, _Princess_," he said to Leia in a mocking tone. "It's gonna be a helluva ride." Leia folded her arms and opened her mouth to make a tart reply, but Han deliberately punched the star drive, sending the Falcon zooming into hyperspace and throwing her against the wall of the cabin.

"Hey!" she gasped.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Han asked, smirking. His eyes never left the control panel of the damaged Millenium Falcon.

Luke simply smiled.

_Thirteen minutes later (Earth time)..._

"Alright people we're approaching the entrance corridor for Planet Earth," Han muttered. "And when I say 'strap in', I really do mean 'strap in'. This is gonna be rough any way you cut it."

Leia sat down quickly in the only remaining seat in the cockpit. The look on her face said that she clearly didn't want to repeat her previous experience. Luke shook his head in amusement, and made his way back to warn the droids that they were in for a bumpy landing.

As he disappeared into the bowels of the Falcon, Han began to swear loudly. "What is it?" Leia asked. Han beat against the controls. "Heat shield's jammed halfway activated. This baby could burn up in the atmosphere!" Chewbacca whined.

Her eyes narrowed, Leia glanced across at him in sudden apprehension. "What are our odds?" she asked. "Not great. The shield is partially activated, but I'm not sure it's enough to cover us, and if it is, it's going to be even rougher than it would've been otherwise," Han said, in the most serious tone she'd ever heard from him.

"Well, have you tried kicking it?" she said sarcastically. Han turned full around in his seat to stare at her, his mouth hanging open. He shook his head in half-disgusted surprise. After a moment, he snorted, and turned back to the console. He glanced at her again, and very deliberately kicked the machinery. There was a faint whirr, then nothing.

"Great," he muttered, scanning the readouts on his screen. "Now not only are the heat shields jammed, the drag flaps are fully extended. We're completely screwed." Chewbacca growled. "Shut it, Chewy," Han hissed.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"Okay kids, hold on tight. We're in for one helluva ride," Han said, focusing once again on the view of the small blue-green planet before them.

Leia was conscious of a jolt upon entry. They hit the atmosphere... hard. For something as movable as air, it gave surprising resistance to the underbelly of the little starcraft.

The ship jerked again and again as they were buffeted by airstreams in the upper atmosphere, dragged ever downward by gravity. The air inside the cockpit became stiflingly warm as the barely extended heat shields began to fail. Han muttered and pulled up on the controls. He cut the ship's engine, hoping that less propulsion would slow their headlong descent toward the planet's surface.

They were spinning out of control. Chewbacca was howling, Han was swearing, and Leia was holding tightly to her self control. It was all she could do to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Through the spiderweb of cracks that was forming in the window, she could see the landmass they were headed toward. It was strangely shaped, tapering to a narrow point to the south, and wide to the north, with a narrow peninsula jutting out on the southeast. They seemed to be on a collision-course with the center of the continent.

She shook her head. She didn't want these to be her last thoughts, if they didn't come through this alright. At least the rebellion could continue without them...

Leia clenched her eyes tightly shut. She ran through all of her closest friends and family. Her brother... her adopted parents... An image of Han's laughing face popped into her head as a wave of regret swept through her, and then... impact.

She was briefly stunned. When she opened her eyes, she was staring through the broken-out window at a field of some kind of five-foot-tall stalks. Leia blinked.

"I guess we're alive," she whispered.

"Yep," Han said, extricating himself from his seat (not terribly difficult) and Chewbacca's terrified grasp (nearly impossible).

Suddenly, Leia realized that there was no sound coming from the back of the craft. "Luke!" she cried, launching herself to the rear. "Luke, are you alright?"

She found the droids, both of them damaged from impact, lying in a powered-down mode in the smugglers pits. Across the cabin from them lay Luke. His face was very pale, and there was a small trickle of blood running down his forehead. He didn't move.

"Luke!" Leia screamed, kneeling beside his prone figure.

"Hey, kid!" Han said loudly, standing behind her, looking equally concerned for his friend.

"Oh no," Leia whispered, turning to face him. "I think he's really hurt. What are we going to do?"

**A Note From Lara: Okay, just FYI, this is the first first chapter (and no that wasn't a typo, I literally meant the first 'first chapter') I've ever written that DIDN'T involve the Last Son of Krypton in one way or another. But don't worry- We'll see everybody's favorite Boy Scout in chapter two... coming soon (I hope).**

**So the gang are stranded on Earth (in Kansas) with one badly damaged Falcon, two badly damaged droids, and one badly damaged Luke. What will they do now? Ooh...**

**Anyway, I didn't mention it up top because that was getting a little long (shrugs apologetically), but here's my disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

**And also my rating: For now, PG-13, simply because I have no idea where this is going. Star Wars has a tendency to have a lot of violence, and I just love to write slightly dirty Smallville scenes (especially for Chlex and Clois). So...**

**And here are my pairings for this fic: Clois (I have NEVER written a fic where Clark's with anyone BUT Lois, and NEVER will), Lexana (because that's how it was on the show at the time, duh), Han-Leia (again, they're meant to be together, basically Clark and Lois, maybe in reverse gender-wise, but whatever), Chluke (it's a relationship that's never been tried, and with Luke being so similar to Clark, and Chloe always mooning after Clark... it could work. I'll just see where it goes). And that's all for pairings.**

**As always, I have to do the begging thing now... (gets down on knees) (hands clasped) (Bambi eyes). Please, I am _begging_ you. Review. Tell me, what do you think? Star Wars-Smallville crossover- fangirl's brilliant idea, or fangirl just... being a crazy fangirl?**


	2. Moving On

Leia brushed tenderly at the lock of sandy hair that had fallen across her brother's face. Luke was still deathly pale, but now that she and Chewbacca had cleaned the wound on his forehead, it didn't appear quite so grave as before.

"You ready to go, Princess?" asked Han. He was dressed quite oddly, in denim pants and a black button-down shirt. Leia glanced down at herself in distaste. She too wore strange garments. The inhabitants of this Earth might be charming people, but they had no taste in clothes. Her tight jeans, low-cut green-striped T-shirt, and denim jacket were a far cry from her usual loose-flowing robes.

"I suppose," she muttered, blushing as she perceived that Han's gaze was fixed most un-subtly on her chest. "As the people of this planet would say," she said sharply, "My face is up here."

Han quirked his eyebrows in a most infuriating manner, and Leia growled softly under her breath at him.

Chewbacca whined. Han shrugged. "Sorry Chewie. The Princess says the people 'round here aren't used to outsiders. You'd stick out too much," he said apologetically. "Stay here and take care of Luke. If you can put the droids together, all the better."

Han ducked out of the damaged Falcon, now partially concealed by cornstalks. Leia glanced around, then snatched up one of his abandoned blasters from where it lay on the floor and slipped it into the leather purse she carried. If there was one thing this war against the Empire had taught her, it was 'Always be prepared'.

She followed Han down the ramp.

--

Clark Kent took his espresso from the furiously blushing high school waitress who was the newest addition to the Talon staff, without really thinking about it. His mind was otherwise occupied.

Just the day before, he'd discovered that Lana and Lex were dating. At first he'd been bothered, he'd been furious and upset. But this morning, he'd woken up and... felt fine. He was certainly concerned for Lana's safety- Lex was ruthless- but there didn't seem to be any further feelings for her beyond friendship. Why was that?

But then again, he thought maybe he knew the answer to that question. He had loved Lana, it was true, but what did they have in common? Almost nothing. They'd both been left behind too many times, of course. Perhaps it had been their mutual abandonment complexes that had drawn them to each other for so long. And what attracted him to her in the first place? Her physical beauty. That was it. He'd barely known her at all by the time he 'fell in love' with her. He'd only ever watched her from afar, from a distance at school or through his telescope.

He sighed and took a swig of his coffee. If he accepted that he was no longer in love with Lana, it would mean allowing a huge change in his worldview. For so long, she'd been the center of his universe... but no longer.

The thought left him very empty. Clark knew he could stand alone as an individual, but... it would be lonely. His father was dead, his erstwhile best friend was a maniacal genius who'd stolen his girlfriend... It seemed like there was very little constancy in his life. There were only three people in his life who he could depend on to stick around- his mother, Chloe, and Lois.

He smiled slightly at the thought of Lois. Although Chloe was his close friend and confidante, she had treated him... differently... since finding out his secret. The fact that he was an alien didn't bother her, but she seemed to almost worship him. It was subtle, and it didn't interfere with their friendship, but once in awhile she would look at him in obvious admiration. It unnerved him.

Lois, on the other hand, treated him just as she always had- with respectful antagonism and grudging friendship. He had a feeling that if Lois were ever to discover his secret, she'd treat him exactly the same as she always had. Their friendly banter, so similar to what he'd once had with Chloe, wouldn't alter one bit.

Suddenly, Clark shook his head. What was he thinking about Lois for? He'd intended to work through the situation with Lana over a cup of coffee- a cup of coffee, he now saw, that was completely empty- but somehow he'd wound up musing on Lois Lane.

That'd been happening a lot lately. He almost resented Lois for being such a conundrum that he should spend so much time trying to work her out. Well, no, he couldn't actually resent her. She was resourceful and smart and always called him on it when he was feeling sorry for himself. If she wasn't who she was, he would have been a lot worse off a few weeks before.

His mind drifted back to that evening in his barn. It had been before Lex and Lana had gotten together, and he had been upset about his breakup with her. "It's like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank," she'd said. "For a bike you can't quite afford. But one day you'll crack open that piggy bank and realize you haven't been saving for a bike. You've really been saving for a Harley."

He'd denied it at the time. He'd said that there couldn't be anyone he could love as much as Lana. But now that he'd had some more time to work through his issues in that quarter, once he'd seen that she'd moved on, he realized that it was time to move on himself. In fact, if he really let himself acknowledge that he'd moved on, there was a very decent chance that...

Clark realized that he was doing it again, letting his thoughts drift away from the subject at hand. And furthermore... no. No, he was not going down that particular road.

He sighed and, leaving his empty coffee mug on the table, got up and exited the Talon...

--

**A Note From Lara: Short chapter, but I'm trying to get a lot of stories updated today. Thanks for your patience, waiting for me to FINALLY get back to this! I also thought I should mention, just in case I hadn't already made it very clear, that this takes place in late season five, just after the episode 'Fade'. The one with the invisible psycho guy, you know...**


	3. Last Son of Krypton?

Leia was enchanted by this charming little planet and its inhabitants. The colors were all so bright, and everything was so... peaceful! At practically every shop window, she stopped to peer inside at the goods on sale. She was particularly intrigued by the little pastries in the bakery.

On the other hand, Han felt strangely on edge. He had lived too long dodging Imperial officers and walking hand-in-hand with constant danger to feel completely comfortable on a planet he had no experience with. This place might look charming and serene, but wasn't that always the way? Utopian societies rarely turned out to be so. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and stared around at the people bustling around the street. They looked remarkably similar, Han observed, except that he and Leia both stood head and shoulders taller than anyone else on the street.

Suddenly, Leia clutched his arm. Tensing automatically, Han looked around wildly, attempting to find what had startled her. "What's up, Princess?" he asked softly, half expecting to see storm troopers bursting out of the surrounding buildings at any moment.

Leia pointed across the street to a shop marked with the word "Talon". Han immediately saw what she meant. He had just that moment been considering these humans comparatively small stature. The dark-haired man who had just exited the building stood as tall above the rest of the people on the street as they did. Needless to say, he stuck out. "What do you think--?" Han asked quietly. Leia shrugged, watching the man intently. He was occupied with reading a missive taped to the door of the building he'd just left. And then he turned around.

Han felt his breath catch ever so slightly at the familiarity of the face he saw. "Oh my _god_, Han," Leia whispered. "Who does he look like to you?" She broke her gaze away from the man across the street to gaze up at Han.

Han muttered. "Unless I'm going totally crazy, he looks _exactly_ like--"

"Jor-El. The scientist from... from Krypton," Leia finished for him. "Exactly."

"But-- but I thought Krypton was--?" Han asked, shooting her a questioning look.

Leia nodded. "It is. The Brain Inter-Active Construct attacked them, blew up their sun. But there were always rumors..." She trailed away, apparently reluctant to continue, but at Han's raised eyebrow, she plunged on. "There were always rumors that there were two survivors." She bit her lip, once again pausing with reluctance. "Kara Zor-El, the teenage daughter of Argo City's governor, and her infant cousin. Kal-El, the only child of Jor-El and his wife Lara."

"So you think this is...?" Han asked. Leia nodded. "It _has_ to be."

Han grinned. "Well this is _perfect_! You said yourself that these humans didn't really have any useful technology. If Kal-El has any salvaged Kryptonian tech, we're home free! My father always used to tell me stories about Krypton and it's crystals. Sure, they were a bunch of hermits at the end, but they were a galactic power before their civil war."

Leia nodded. "My mother knew Jor-El. Before Jax-Ur and General Zod began their campaign of terror, he served on the Senate, along with his sister-in-law Alura."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's true." Leia sighed softly. "In fact, if Krypton hadn't withdrawn from any and all interplanetary relations, we might not be in the mess we are. Jor-El was wise, and their race was a formidable and ancient one."

"So if they had continued to send a delegation to the Senate, the Emperor wouldn't have been able to bullshit his way to power?" Han said pointedly.

Leia nodded. "Pretty much." Han frowned. "Look, Han, you're right, we need to talk to him, we need to ask him to help us repair our ship or we're trapped on this planet until somebody else finds their way here. We need to follow him." She set out at a jog after the Kryptonian who was ambling down the street.

Han touched the blaster securely tucked in his pocket, and followed her.

--

**A Note From Lara: Once again, I apologize for a short chapter and a slow update. All I can do is plead multiple term papers. Hopefully updates will be longer and more worth your time in the future.**


	4. Story On HoldComplete

**Alright, I really liked the original idea I had for this fic, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it, because I lack any inspiration for any of my Smallville fics. I guess it's official: I've switched fandoms. I'm a Heroes girl now, so I'm terribly sorry.**

**If I get enough requests to finish this story, I'll try to crank out a chapter or two. But for now, I'm just going to mark it as complete, because I just don't know how to write it.**

**So if you really, _really_, _REALLY_ want to see this finished, review. If you could survive without it, don't worry about it.**

**Again, I'm really sorry that I have to leave you hanging. But you probably weren't that interested anyway, it wasn't that great of a story.**

**-Lara**


	5. Using The Force

**Lara's Note: Okay, you convinced me. All your support is really awesome. I can't guarantee that there'll be frequent updates, and the chapters will probably be kinda short, but here it is.**

**

* * *

**

The man Leia had guessed was Kal-El was a difficult man to follow. They had kept up with him fairly well while they were still in the town, but once he arrived at a dented red vehicle parked around the corner, he had driven away too quickly for them to keep up, even running as quickly as they could. Finally, Han gave up the chase, slumping against the building.

"Great," he muttered. "Just great. There goes our one chance to get off this godforsaken rock."

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe not," she said. "There's always a way."

Han looked askance at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I am Luke's sister. I ought to be able to use the Force, if he can. Maybe... I don't know. It's a stretch, but I could try to... sense him. Luke can do that. Who's to say I can't?"

"No offense, Princess, but you don't know anything about this 'Force'."

She glared at him. "For your information, I happen to know a great deal about the Force. Unlike you, I actually pay attention when Luke's doing whatever he does. It won't hurt to try, now will it?" She closed her eyes. _Stretch out your mind,_ Luke had told her._ Feel the world around you. Feel the life._ Leia was suddenly hyperaware of her body, feeling the air brush gently against every inch of exposed skin. Bright lights began to pop behind her closed eyelids, and the people in the buildings around her suddenly became much more viscerally _real_ to her than the abstract concepts they were otherwise. Her circle of expanded consciousness spread out to cover the entirety of the town, which she now realized was really very tiny. And...

There. Moving quickly down a road outside of the city. One mind, one presence, that seemed somehow brighter than the others. She followed him with her mind, tracking him closely as he drove out through the seemingly endless fields of crops. He changed directions, then quite suddenly stopped moving. There.

Leia's eyes snapped open and she drew in a shaky breath. She sagged back against the building, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Are you okay?" Han asked, his hands suddenly on her shoulders, peering into her face.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm perfectly alright." Trying to ignore how his sudden nearness had set her heart to beating uncomfortably fast, she straightened up. "I... I'm not sure I did it right, but I think he's outside the city. He's at a house, I think, not too far from here."

He stepped back from her, much to her relief. "Okay then. We'll head back to the Falcon and check on Luke. Then we'll go see about this Kryptonian guy."

"Excuse me?" she demanded. "Since when are you in charge?" She said it more heatedly than she really felt, trying her best to disguise how disconcerted she had been by his proximity to her just moments before. There was no time for _that_ sort of complication, not with the Empire looming, ever more dangerous. "Who was it who knew that this would be a safe planet to land on? Who was it that recognized him in the first place? Who was it that found him just now?"

Han glared at her. "Alright then, what do you want to do, Fearless Leader?"

Leia paused, then sighed. "We go check on Luke, I guess."

He gave her a look, raising one eyebrow ironically. But he didn't comment, and so Leia lead the way down the street, moving purposefully in the direction of the field where they had left the damaged Millenium Falcon.

--

_Ten minutes ago..._

Luke sat up, rubbing his head. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood on his fingers. That couldn't be good. He pulled himself to his feet, glancing around him. His surroundings felt familiar, but...

He shook his head, confused. Something was wrong with him. He could think clearly enough when he was focusing on the present, but thinking about the past was... difficult. Some details swam hazily to his struggling mind, but the majority of his recent memories were gone. Not a complete blank, more like he was looking at them through a very thick fog. He had been with old Ben Kenobi, who had rescued him from the Sand People... and... and... there had been something about a huge space station, and Princess Leia... and Darth Vader. The Emperor's right-hand man had been there, hadn't he?

Thinking about Vader gave Luke a sick feeling in his gut, and he directed his mind to the more pressing matter. Something was very, very wrong with him. He brought his hand up to his head again, and examined the blood that came away. He must have hit his head on something. That must be what was making his memory all muzzy.

The narrow confines of the space ship he stood in suddenly made Luke feel panicky and claustrophobic. Tucking a blaster into his belt for protection, he darted toward the hatch, desperate to escape a crushing sense that he'd forgotten something very important...

--

Leia entered the Falcon, and immediately hurried around the corner to where they'd left Luke. No one was there. "Luke?" she called.

"Where's the kid?" Han asked nonchalantly behind her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he woke up. Luke!" she yelled again, getting no response. "Look for him, will you? I'm going to go see if Chewbacca's managed to put the droids back together yet."

Within five minutes, it became clear that, although Chewie _had_ managed to reconstruct C3P0 and R2D2, Luke was no longer on the Millenium Falcon. "This isn't good, is it?" Leia said, concern clear in her voice.

"You got that right, Princess."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucks. Just remember- YOU asked for it.**


End file.
